Eternally ReBellious
by Maliceness
Summary: It started from the chat room to Skype. From there, I fell in love with his stupid, perfect face. I shouldn't have, but his stupid, pretty green eyes made me. I want to see him, touch him, be close to him. Common sense tells me it's stupid to yearn for someone I can't have, to want to fly across the country to see him, but then again, that's why I'm a hopeless romantic stupid girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I'm going to go insane. Maybe I should put myself in a mental institute. What the fuck am I going to do with my life? What the fuck! What the fuck!

"I'm so fucking bored!" I roll around in my bed, fake crying as if someone would hear me and save me from my idiot self. Of course, there are a million things I could do, but I'm just too lazy to actually do something. I'm sure you've all felt this way at one point in your life, if not… then you're weird.

_Ping! You have one new message._

I popped up from my bed and flew to my desk to check my messages. Yay, someone to save me from boredom!

**Eternally**: Hello ReBellious.

Oh, he knows how to type grammatically correct, me likey. Don't judge me; on a chat site, this is a very rare skill.

**ReBellious**: Hi there! How are you?

**Eternally**: I'm fine, just looking to talk to someone. How are you?

**ReBellious**: Well, you've come to the right place! ;) I'm doing good, by the way. What would you like to talk about?

We talked for what felt like hours about random things like how much I love Despicable Me and how stupid some people are.

If you ask me if there's such a thing as a stupid question, then I'd tell you that yes, there are stupid questions, like the one you just asked. I'm only kidding! I'm not that mean… kind of.

* * *

Hello, Fanfic Readers!

Taking a shot at attempting to write a story, if it's bad, don't hate. :( Well, you can hate, but at least turn it into constructive criticism!

Sorry for it being so short, but it works in the way I want!

Reading and reviewing would help a lot! *hearts everywhere*

- M


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"I came in like a wrecking ball!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I jumped off my bed. No, this isn't how I wake up every morning, but for some odd reason, it felt like a happy day.

Sashaying out of my bedroom into the bathroom, I did the daily routine, reminiscing about the conversation I had with Eternally. We had moved our conversation from the chat room to Skype. From there, I learned a lot about him. Well, not a lot but that his name is Edward, he lives in New York, is 25 years old, has fucking-me-gorgeous green eyes, a let-me-fuck-you-handsome face and is very, _very _single. If you're wondering, I'm not attracted to him…

"Bella, get out of the fucking bathroom! I have to fucking pee!" I opened the door to see my midget of a friend do the pee pee dance. It was rather amusing until she pushed me into the wall to run to the toilet.

"What the fuck, Alice!" is what I attempted to say with toothpaste and a toothbrush in my mouth. Short stuff here is my best friend-slash-roommate who's a few inches too tall to legally be a midget, what a shame.

"What?" Alice said with her stupid "I'm innocent, what did I do?" face. I rolled my eyes, rinsed my mouth and walked away. This is a daily occurrence; we should probably get a place with two bathrooms.

**Eternally**: Good morning, Bella

The weird Skype IM sound alerted me that someone messaged me.

**ReBellious**: Gooooood morning! How are you?

Hitting enter and minimizing the chat, I dug through my closet for some decent clothes to wear. With a lecture in 40 minutes, I struggled to put my pants on, jumping around like a bunny.

"Nice ass." Of course, it's Alice. "Here, put this shirt and these shoes on," she hands me a gray knitted sweater and death. By death, I mean heels, and who the fuck wears heels in the winter?

"Alice, are you trying to kill me? I'll have you know that I don't have life insurance, and even if I did, you wouldn't get any of the money!" I threw the heels at her and put on my trusty sneakers (with socks, of course).

When she finally left, I checked for any messages from Edward.

**Eternally**: I'm good. Just woke up.

**Eternally**: How about you?

**ReBellious**: Good! Just about to head out to class, let's hope I don't slip on the stupid ice and die

**Eternally**: Don't die, I need you!

* * *

No copyright intended!

R&R

kthxbye

- M


End file.
